How To Parent
by closetromantic07
Summary: Join them as they navigate the world of parenting and married life. One-shot series. (Joshaya, Rucas, Smarkle)
1. Chapter 1: Husbands' Night Out

Hello, it's me again! Welcome to my one-shot series. I've been enjoying writing one-shots because they're a little more noncommittal. But if any of you are following my chaptered story from another category, do not fret! I am writing it as well.

This are one-shots on the GMW characters and their lives as parents (or as parents-to-be). I'm following no timeline, but basically these one-shots revolve around one AU, which is that Joshaya, Rucas and Smarkle are married (or possible will be married in future chapters). So there's a continuity in that sense.

I hope you enjoy. Requests are welcome (although I have an idea for a couple more chapters).

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW nor its characters.

* * *

 **How to Parent:**

 **Husbands' Night Out**

* * *

"I'm surprised your wife let you go out tonight," Josh remarked taking a piece of nacho and scooping quite an amount of salsa on it. "She's got you on a tight leash lately."

The boys were gathered around the table over at the pub one Friday night, not far from where Topanga's bakery was, and definitely within a considerable radius from their respective apartments. Friday night was boy's night, or so they claimed one night when they watched a football game altogether two months ago, except that this was the first time they actually got to claim it for real.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked incredulously, taking a forkful of the ribs he had ordered earlier and nearly forgotten. "I don't need her permission. I am a secure western hero—"

Farkle cracked up taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah, Cowboy. I see you're missing your rope," the genius said. "Oh wait, I guess it's wrapped around your wife's pretty little finger, just like you."

"Yeah, man," agreed Josh. "Riley's got you whipped."

"That is not true," Josh defended. "In fact, I got to choose dinner last night."

Josh raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? And what did you choose?"

Lone Star paused for a moment, considering, until he finally said meekly, "Italian."

"Which is Riley's favorite," Farkle said as a matter-of-factly.

Lucas frowned. "Do you want to have a World War III?" His friends laughed at the idea. Of course, it's best to have pregnant Riley to have what she wants, because the last time she didn't, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. "Plus Millie likes it too, so I was outvoted."

"Well, she copies her mom like a shadow," Josh pointed out, gesturing with his hand holding a beer bottle, nearly spilling its contents. Millie was a Riley-mini-me, a ball of sunshine that has Riley's brown eyes and Lucas' smile.

"Once that kid bats her pretty little eyelashes, Lucas is gone," added Farkle.

Lucas frowned. "She has those big doe eyes like Riley. How can you say no to that?"

"Oh you poor thing," Josh lamented, taking another piece of the nacho chips. "You are going to have your work cut out for you when she grows up."

"Oh my god," Farkle realized. "You're going to be a Cory."

Lucas was taken aback at the comparison. "What? No," he denied, mouth agape. "What? No—Of course not! You know why?" And his friends knew it was rhetoric. "I'm not going to chase him out of my apartment. He's never stepping foot in our house because I am going to have a shotgun ready. That's right. Western Superdad, that's what they should call me."

"Okay, Western Superdad," mocked the youngest of the Matthews brothers. "Get your superpowers to work and grab us another round of beers. And where's Zay?"

Lucas shrugged. "Well, he better come quick because I think I only have one more round until the missus starts calling."

"You know what I don't understand," said Farkle pausing a moment to take another sip of his beer, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red, usually an indicator of a state on inebriation. "Is why something so tiny can pack such a loud screech? I mean, just how big is their lung capacity? And why, oh why, do they cry so freakin' much?"

Lucas laughed sympathetically, giving his friend a light tap on the shoulder. "Rough nights, buddy?"

"Rough is an understatement," groaned Farkle, massaging the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I mean, they cry when they're hungry, they cry when they poop, they cry when there's nothing to cry about. Why? Don't their tear ducts run out of water or something? I don't understand. I graduated from an Ivy League school and I don't understand why babies work the way they do."

Josh nodded, tipping his beer bottle toward Farkle in solidarity. "Having babies should come with a warning sign that says 'beware, you may never sleep again.'"

"And the women blame us because we got them pregnant?" continued Farkle who was feeling on a roll (and under the influence of alcohol, would rant about just anything). "I mean, it's a two-way street, right? Isadora was getting mad at me the whole time she was delivering, and I had to be supportive and what not because apparently I'm not the one giving birth."

"You _weren't_ the one giving birth," Josh clarified.

"So really, whose fault is it that we have a crying baby who wakes us up in the wee hours of the night, huh?"

The other two men exchanged looks. They always enjoyed a ranting Farkle—his arguments were crazy and unscientific as it would normally be if he were sober, but they nonetheless kind-of made sense.

"Okay, Farkle. Maybe you should sit this last round out," said Lucas upon the arrival of the three bottles of beer from the waiter. He takes the bottle meant for the genius and keeps it in the opposite end of the table. "I think we should at least return you to Smackle without ranting about how it was her fault for bringing your baby into the world why you are not getting enough sleep."

"I miss Farkle time," pouted Farkle, letting his face sink onto the table.

"I'm sure you can claim Farkle time anytime. Don't you just spurt out random facts about random things?" asked the Texan native.

"Not that kind of Farkle time," Farkle mumbled.

They raised their eyebrows simultaneously until it dawned to them what he meant. "Ew, Farkle," blanched Josh.

Grossed out, Lucas nearly spilled the beer he was sipping. "Too much information, Farks."

The genius ignored them. "I miss Farkle time."

"You're lucky, Josh," Lucas blurted, opting not to continue a discussion on 'Farkle time'. "You and Maya can still enjoy married life without a kid. Enjoy it while you can, pal, because once you have a baby," he let himself trail, leaving Josh to fill out the end of the sentence.

"Wow," Josh said, taking his final swig of his beer. "That's not very encouraging."

The cowboy shook his head wearily. "You'll never have a good night's sleep again."

"You may never have sex again," Farkle chimed in, still letting his face rest on the tabletop.

"You will change diapers, and your clothes will be covered in saliva."

"You may never have sex again."

"You will want to kill people who will make the slightest of sounds."

Josh kept changing his gaze from the blonde ranger rick to the MIT graduate as they recall their own experience of being new dads.

"But you will also love it when they smile or laugh at you," added Farkle. "It's like the second most beautiful smile you'll see in your life."

Lucas nodded, grinning. "And when they start calling you dad, it's going to be the proudest moment of your life. It's weird."

"And you'll wonder how you brought such a tiny, beautiful little human into this world," said Farkle, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "Because damn, how could something so little also make you tremendously happy."

"I'll pray for soul when the time comes, buddy."

Josh laughed. His friends were starting to scare him with all this scary stories about having a new baby and how it will change his life forever. And maybe it will. No, it definitely will. For a moment he was terrified, but when the two men's tones were starting to change, he felt a moment of relief. It wasn't going to be all bad, right?

"I guess I'll have to make you start praying for me, Lucas," grinned Josh, tipping his beer bottle over to the western hero. "Looks like I'm going to need it sooner than you think."

"Don't worry, you'll only need it when Maya gets pregnant," reassured Lucas.

Josh arched a brow, laughing. "Yeah, and I'm telling you, I need it now."

The two other men exchange a confused look, and it takes them a few more seconds to realize what Josh had meant.

"No way—"

"She's not—"

"Is she?"

"She is!"

"Calm down, guys," said Josh. "And since we're on the topic, keep it a secret until she gets to tell Riley, or I'm dead before I can even meet my own child."

"Holy cow, Maya's pregnant!" Farkle exclaimed. "When did you know?"

"Earlier today," he grinned proudly. "But we want to get a confirmation with the OB-GYN before we tell anyone, so don't tell anyone."

Lucas shrugged. "What's one more secret to keep from our wives, right?"

"That's my man!" cheered Josh, clanking their beer bottles together.

The news taking him by surprise, Farkle massaged his temples. "Suddenly I'm sober again," he said. "But congratulations, Josh. That's great news."

"Really?" Josh chortled. "I was starting to think I'm about to sign my death wish."

"I'm happy for you and Maya," said Lucas, ignoring the joke. "You both are going to be great parents… Well, no. You're probably going to be confused, and clueless and sleep-deprived," he said after considering his words, and Josh frowned at the idea. "But you'll learn, and you'll adapt, and you'll love the hell out of that child."

"We all will," corrected Farkle.

Josh sighed. "Well, it takes a village to raise a child, right?"

They all nodded sympathetically.

"Whose child are we raising?" asked a new voice, and they all turn to see Zay approach them at their table all chirpy.

"Zay!" Lucas called out, standing to give his childhood friend a swift hug for a greeting. "We were just about to leave."

Zay gave them an offended look. He just arrived and now they're all leaving? "What?"

"That's what happens when you're late to your plans with married men," explained Farkle.

"What? It's not even ten in the evening," argued Zay, looking at his watch to check just how late he is. "Not cool, man. Not cool."

"No, what's not cool is angry Riley."

"Aw man, you boys are whipped!"

The rest of them shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2: The Name Game

Hello again!

Thank you for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope you continue to support this story. Here's a new chapter for you guys! To be honest, I wasn't planning on updating this fast. I was thinking of doing a weekly update, but the past few days had been draining and I just felt down in the dumps. So I decided to write something because I felt like I needed a victory. So if you don't mind maybe sharing a message for good vibes, that would be much appreciated. A review will be loved too. Hehe. So let me know how you liked this chapter!

To HideAndSeekCat, your request is noted and I will try to make it within the next two chapters!

Again, requests are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

 **How To Parent:**

 **The Name Game**

* * *

"Wyatt?"

"No."

"Tyler?"

"No."

"Brian?"

"Ugh. Definitely _no_."

"Come on, Maya. You practically said no everything on my list," complained Josh, putting down a piece of paper on the bed and turning to face his wife who was drawing on her sketch pad.

"That's because everything on your list is a sucky name," the very-much pregnant Maya said.

"Like your list wasn't _sucky_ ," Josh fired back.

Maya turned to glare at her husband, sticking out her tongue to show her disapproval. "My list was not sucky. I don't know why you don't like the name Albus."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, shoulders sinking. "Seriously? You want to name our son after a Harry Potter character? And of all names in the franchise, you choose Albus?"

"I think it's a great name. He saved the wizarding world sacrificing his own life for it. He was a wise man," said Maya, returning to her sketchpad. "Plus you didn't approve of Draco either, so we're even."

Josh sighed, wondering how she couldn't see why he disapproved of the name. "Can you at least tell me why you didn't like the names I gave you?"

"Wyatt is the name of my college professor from hell. Tyler reminds of a guy from the tv show that no child should ever grow up emulating. And Brian—ugh what's to like about the name Brian?" she answered. "Draco on the other hand—"

"We are not naming our son Draco," Josh said in his deep voice, clearly showing he will not give in to names purely associated with Harry Potter.

Maya shrugged.

"Well you gotta meet me halfway, gorgeous," offers Josh. "We'll never agree on anything if you keep shutting down my suggestions."

She sighed, closing her sketchbook and putting it down on the bedside table before turning to face her husband. Maya plopped herself up her pillows and rested her cheek to her closed fist, and her husband mimics her. "Okay, fine. I'll suggest some _normal, boring_ names," she huffed. "Mason?"

"Sounds like a werewolf," Josh commented.

The blonde rolled her eyes dramatically. "Mikhail?"

"Like your ex?"

"His name is Michael."

"Close enough for a no."

"Hmm," Maya contemplated as Josh slowly inched his way closer to her. "What about Noah?"

Josh's face squinted. "Like the arc?"

"No, like my mentor."

"Do I really want to be thinking of your mentor every time we call our son by his name?" frowned Josh disapprovingly.

"He'll be named after someone who is hard working and passionate about his work, and quite possibly a future luminary in the art world," argued Maya.

"He'll still be named after some other guy," Josh maintained. "What about Caspian—don't dismiss it just yet. Think about it, Caspian Matthews. Kind of has a ring to it?"

She laughed hollowly, amused. "Seriously? As in from Narnia? You won't consider my Albus and Draco but you want me to consider Caspian?"

"So that's a no?" he asked sweetly, giving her the toothy grin she loved to hate.

"A hard no," she said firmly, not giving in to his charms. Nope, not on this one. He frowned and she reached out to grab his hand, sighing. "Look, honey. We don't have to have a name decided now. It'll still be a few weeks 'til we even know the gender, how do we even know it's a boy?"

"It's my son," Josh grinned confidently, pulling her close to him. "I know."

She rolled her eyes playfully at the insistence that their first born will surely be a boy (not that she'd mind having a little Josh in his adorable blue eyes and brown hair. Oh, how she'd want him to have his hair. But she wouldn't be disappointed either if she had a little girl). "So you're not even going to consider girl names? You know, just in case?"

"It's going to be a boy, Maya."

Relenting, she pulled herself up so that she's hovering over him where she sat, the light from the bedside lamp illuminating her face beautifully making him wonder just how lucky he is to be loved by someone like her. "Okay," she said, taking him away from his thoughts. "Why don't we hold off on the names for now? You never know, in a few weeks 'Albus' or 'Draco' might grow on you."

"And 'Caspian' might grow on you too," he countered, pushing himself upward so that his back is now resting against the backboard of their bed. She shook her head with a pout, mouthing the words 'doubt it'. "Don't count it out just yet!"

Josh closed the distance between them, giving her a small peck on the lips, pulling back inly a small distances so that their faces are just inches apart.

"You know, Boing," Maya said as if having a momentary strike of brilliance. "If we're voting on the name, I should probably get like two votes, right?" He raised his eyebrow curiously, waiting for her to explain. "Well, first, I'm carrying the baby, right? So that's one vote for me and another for the baby! And second, well, you put this thing in me, and I'm the one that has to carry this for nine months. That should count for more."

"Is that so?" he whispered, giving her another kiss. "If I remember correctly, you did enjoy the process. And by enjoy, I mean you took pleasure in it."

Josh lowered his head to place it on the crook of her neck, kissing the area just below her left ear. His free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, rubbing the area of her lower back. He her groan as he continued to give her neck feather-like kisses, and she can feel his breath on his skin. You'd think that years of doing this with Josh had made her used to his touches, to his kisses, but every time feels like the first time with him.

"And if I remember correctly," he teased, keeping his lips just mere centimeters from her. She grinned at his antics, and her eyes glowed mischievously. "This is how that night started too."

They both knew how this night was going to end, but they did enjoy the fun of getting each other riled up. This is how they are, always keeping the other on their toes, she was his fire, and he was her gasoline.

By now the gap between them is completely inexistent. Josh pressed his lips with hers, much deeper than the kisses moments before, and she willingly reciprocates by returning the kiss. He dug through her blonde locks, pressing her face deeper into his, and she put her left leg over his side so that she's now straddling him, making their position a lot more comfortable for her.

She pulled away from his kiss, making him groan. A sly grin grew on her face as she slowly pushed him down, making his back touch the bed. "You know," she said, her voice low and sultry, a timbre he knew was only reserved for him. "I read somewhere that pregnant women get very, very horny."

"Do they now?" he said, his voice strained with desire as he watched her play with the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over him, discarding the piece of cloth to the floor.

"Something about hormones," she said while he rubbed her thighs. Maya pulled her short, silk negligee over her head throwing it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She can feel his gaze on her bare skin, and it sent electricity jolting through her veins. "Wanna test how true it is?"

He grinned, pulling himself up to grab the back of her head and pulling it close to him. "I was always a fan of science."

They don't come up with a name for the baby that night (they got distracted by other things), but a couple of weeks later, while watching a movie in the comfort of their apartment, a name called to them both an they just knew. So when their child was born (yes, it was indeed a boy), they named him Liam Hunter Matthews.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Person You Tell

I'm back! Thank you to all those who reviewed. It means a lot! I meant to post this two days ago but I wasn't able to finish. I'll try to update weekly from here (although I do have finals soon so let's see.)

This chapter is written on a request from HideAndSeekCat.

Again, requests are welcome. And please tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

 **How To Parent:**

 **The First Person You Tell**

* * *

"Honey, I'm back with the groceries!" Maya called out, opening the door to their apartment. "I got your favorite cereal too. Don't tell me I never do anything nice for you."

The blonde places the paper bags filled with household necessities on the table and slowly taking out the items one by one on the table and segregating them according to where they will be stored. In their four years in college and the past two of being roomies sharing the same apartment, Maya had learned (albeit slowly) how to manage their responsibilities of living away from home. And now they're so close to graduation and she can't believe that they'll be facing the real world soon enough.

"Riley! Come out here so we can eat lunch," Maya called out. "I also got us tacos!"

It took a while longer for her best friend to come out of the bathroom, hearing the wooden door open as she set the tacos down on their small dining table.

"Peaches," Riley said weakly, letting her voice trail.

But Maya kept her gaze on the food she's setting up. "Hey, are you not feeling well? Come here and eat."

Riley came into view of the blonde, still in the same pajamas she wore when Maya left for the grocery store, a frown on her usually cheery face. Her eyes were glazed, and she bit her lower lip. "Maya," she said again, this time getting her friend's full attention.

The way she looked so weak and helpless made Maya scared. "Honey," she said, skirting her way around their dining table to face her friend. "What's wrong? Are you sick or something? Why are you crying?"

"Maya," the brunette whispered. "I'm scared."

The future architect's mind raced through all possibilities of what could be happening to her sister-by-heart—was she in trouble? Did she and Lucas fight? Did they break-up? Did someone hurt her? But the distressed look on her best friend's face knew that Riley needed Maya to be calm for her, because she was not okay. She rubbed the arms of her friend, trying to soothe her when she looked like she was about to breakdown in tears. Reaching out for her hand, which she noticed was tightly curled up into a ball of fist with something poking out that she can't identify, she led her friend to their ratty couch (a new couch just wasn't in the budget for a couple of college kids).

"Okay, sit down, Riles," instructed Maya, and Riley followed. She took the spot beside her and faced Riley, bringing both of feet up to the couch and crossing them in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen."

Her hands trembled in front of her as she kept them tightly closed. "Maya, I don't know what to do."

"About what, Riles?"

"Lucas and I," she said softly, tears were about to stream down her face, Maya could tell. "We fought. A bad fight, it was yesterday." Maya didn't interrupt her, letting her finish her story. "We were talking about our plans after college and we realized how we've been putting it off for so long. We both knew how different the paths we wanted to take after graduation, and yesterday we talked about it, and we ended up fighting."

Maya's heart broke from the fact that Riley's heart was breaking. "Riley, you and Lucas have gone through so much. And sure, changes are coming yet again, but I know you and Ranger Rick. This fight will blow over and you'll talk it out and figure it out and make it work. That's always been how it is between the two of you."

She shook her head weakly, facing Maya and giving her a sad smile. "I don't think it will be the same this time."

"What makes you say that?"

The brunette closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening them again. Maya felt Riley loosed her muscles and look down on her palm. She followed her gaze to her now open palm, and there was a stick there that she hadn't noticed earlier—a small white stick with a circular area toward the center, and two parallel red lines on that area. She's seen something like this before so she knew what it meant. Maya gazed back up to her friend who was now crying.

"Oh, Riley," was all Maya could immediately say.

"I might be pregnant, Maya," Riley finally admitted out loud, facing her friend. "I don't know what to do."

Okay, maybe some people will be facing the real world sooner than she thought.

Riley put both her hands over her eyes, dropping the stick and letting it fall to the floor as she pulled up both her legs close to her chest.

"How do I tell Lucas after the fight we had? He wants to leave New York, and go work in Texas. He has all these plans, Maya. And this maybe-baby doesn't fit into those plans," she said through a muffled voice as she kept her face buried in her palms. "How do I tell him this?"

Maya heart sank as she watched her friend break. Riley had always dreamed of following into her parent's footsteps. She wanted to get married, and then have children, and have a career, and build a life with the love of her life. She'd always wanted children, but Maya supposed this wasn't how she'd imagine she was going to get one.

"Riley, you have to tell Lucas," Maya offered softly. "He should know."

Riley shook her head, facing Maya this time. "What if he doesn't want this baby? What if he still leaves anyway?" she wondered her fears out loud. "What if he thinks I got pregnant to make him stay? We're just two weeks shy of graduation, he's going to think I want to tie him down."

The blonde took Riley's hands away from her legs and held them tightly. "You know Lucas, and you know he loves you. And he'll love your baby too," said Maya, trying to sound convincing. Of course she believed what she said (or at least really really tried to), but surprises like these can either bring out the best and the worst in people, and that might _surprise_ you.

Riley bit her lip, unsure. "What if he won't?"

In all the years Maya had endured the love fest that was Riley and Lucas, this is the first time she's seen Riley so unsure of their relationship and their love for one another. Was it because of graduation? Or was it because they fought? Or was is because life was moving too fast, even for them? But she knows Riley, and maybe even Lucas, well enough to know that they'll get through this (after they get over the shock of the pregnancy news), and she just has to make Riley understand that.

"If he won't, they that's okay," she said with absolute certainty. "I'll love your baby and I'll be here for you. You're my best friend, Riles. I'll be here for the good and the bad."

Riley finally gave a soft smile. "You promise?"

"Thunder," Maya said instead, knowing Riley will know what it means.

"Lightning."

Maya pulled her in to a tight embrace, and Riley let herself fall into her friend's arms, feeling a lot more secure and stable than when she saw the two lines earlier that morning.

"You know, we're all going to love your baby no matter what," Maya said reassuringly. "There's Farkle, and Zay, Smackle, and your parents, my parents—"

"Oh my god," Riley screamed, rising up from Maya's embrace. "My parents! They're going to kill me," she said in horrific realization. "They're going to kill Lucas…"

Maya laughed as Riley's worry changed from Lucas to her parents. But she didn't need to watch it all unfold, for she knew Cory and Topanga, and Lucas of course, will love that child no matter what.

 **Four and a half years later…**

The doorbell rang, and Riley knew that her best friend had arrived for a lunch she scheduled, telling her she badly needed to see her. But since Riley was five months pregnant, she really hated having to go outside with all the pollution and smell she seemed to be really sensitive to in this pregnancy. So she offered to cook lunch for the both of them.

When she opened the door, her beautiful best friend in her work dress, under a white blazer was on the opposite side with a box balanced on one of her hands. Maya hugged Riley tightly with her free hand, although making sure she wasn't making her baby bump uncomfortable.

"I brought cake," said Maya, holding out the baby blue box. "Your favorite strawberry shortcake! I know you're desperately craving."

Riley smiled from ear to ear. "You know me best, Peaches!"

"Of course! I was your husband before Lucas ever was."

They went inside and a little brunette came running toward the blonde. "Aunt Maya!" the little girl greeted with much fervor.

She knelt down to receive the toddler's hug. "Millie! You keep growing too fast my little Pumpkin."

"But, Aunt Maya, I can't help it," Millie said through her cheeks being pinched.

"Come on, Millie," said Riley who made her way to the dining room. "Let Aunt Maya get past the door now so we can eat lunch."

But Millie grabbed Maya's hand and led her to the dining table. Maya sets aside the cake on the free space on the table before taking a seat opposite her best friend, and Millie takes her place on the slightly taller chair beside her mother. They ate the lunch that Riley prepared, and when Millie was done (and she finished quickly), she eagerly excused herself to go play with her toys (Mrs. Pupperina needed to be served her tea). The two women stayed on the dining table to continue their conversation.

"So," Maya started, picking out the onions in her dish and putting them on the side of the plate. "Do you know the gender yet of baby number two?"

Riley shook her head, and the word 'baby' made her unconsciously rub her growing tummy like a trigger that soothes her. "We agreed that it will be a surprise this time."

Maya scoffed. "Really? Riley Matthews-Friar is able to set her curiosity aside and wait until she delivers her baby to know the gender? I don't buy it."

"Oh what little faith ye has," teased Riley. "Maya, I am mature enough to wait a couple of more months to know if my baby's going to be a boy or a girl."

"Oh, is that so?" Her perfectly shaped brows were arched knowingly. "Riley," she let the last syllable drag on until the brunette finally caved.

Riley shrinks into her seat. "Fine, you caught me," she said to a grinning blonde. "I secretly asked my OB while Lucas was buying medicine in the pharmacy. I told her not to tell my husband I know."

Maya couldn't help but be proud at her friend's slyness, and she knew that Riley would always want to err in the side of caution when it comes to preparing, especially for baby clothes and room decorations. "So?" she urged on.

Riley's mouth opened to answer her best friend, but her eyes glittered with excitement. "It's another girl!" squealed Riley. "I'm having another girl!"

Maya couldn't help the growing smile on her face at her friend's news. "You're having another girl," she said breathless, grabbing both hands of Riley to hold. "We'll have another Riley in this world. I'm so happy for you."

"While we're on the topic of celebrating," said Riley, eyeing the box of cake Maya had brought with her earlier. "Why don't we open the cake you brought? Let's have some dessert! And maybe I can get you a bottle of wine. I know Lucas must still have some—"

Maya shook her head as she stood up to get the box and put it in front of her friend. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Riley asked. "I know you love wine."

Maya smiled, standing up from her chair and started moving over to the kitchen. "I'm sure, Riles. Let's eat some cake. I'll get the knife while you open it up."

From where Riley sat, she couldn't see the growing grin on Maya's face as she slowly lifted the cover of the box, revealing her favorite strawberry shortcake with a short icing message in strawberry syrup. She raised her brow at the message, reading it. "Congratulations on being a godmother," she read aloud, giggling. "So you really bought a cake to celebrate your being a godmother to my unborn child? Are you forgetting you're already a godmother to Millie?"

Maya came back with a cake knife, smiling. "As much as I love to celebrate myself," she said carefully. "This one is actually for you, Riles."

The future mother of two turned to her side to look at her friend curiously. "But how can that be, Smackle already gave birth months ago."

She's amused by how her friend, one of the brightest and smartest persons she knows, could be so slow sometimes. "You can do it."

Then it hit her, and her mouth was agape, her eyes bugged. "Oh my god. Oh my god. You're—"

"I'm—" Maya nodded, her eyes starting to water as does her best friend's.

"I'm going to be a godmother!"

"You're going to be a godmother, Riles!" Maya confirmed, accepting the tight hug from the pregnant Riley, hugging her back with as much enthusiasm.

They broke the hug after a while, and let the other settle back into their seats, wiping the tears on their eyes. "When did you find out?"

"The other day, I took a stick because I was a couple of weeks delayed. But yesterday, Josh and I went to the OB to be sure, and now we're sure," Maya recounted, her smile from ear to ear and her excitement palpable. "I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother," she said softly, her voice filled with mixed emotions.

"I'm so happy for you, Maya!" said Riley, holding her dearest friend's hands tightly. Then there was this look—a quick change in her expression that disappeared so quickly she wasn't sure it was even there. "We are happy about this, right?"

Maya shook her head, "No, yes—of course! We're both really happy. I mean it's not part of the plan, but it's still a wonderful deviation."

"Then is there something wrong, Maya?"

She smiled weakly, sucking her upper lip. "I'm happy, I really am. But, Riley," she said taking a deep breath, squeezing her friend's hand back. "What if I'm not going to be a good mother?"

"Maya—"

"I haven't had the best mother figure growing up," she explained. "I mean, I love my mom. And our relationship became so much better after Shawn—my dad—came into our life. But growing up, she was always away because she worked shift after shift trying to make ends meet. I don't know what being a mother to a baby, or to a kid looks like."

"Oh, Maya," Riley whispered. She hasn't seen her friend this fragile in a long time. The last time she was so unsure of herself was the day after Josh proposed to her. Maya was so scared life was working out well for her that she kept wondering when the rug will be pulled from under her. Her parent's broken marriage made her scared that she wouldn't be a good wife to Josh, and it made her scared to think that she might eventually scare Josh away.

Of course, that didn't happen. Maya just had to be reminded of how much Josh loved her, and that both of them had flaws, but they were flaws that they whole-heartedly accepted and loved. Then she recalled how sometimes people stay, just like Shawn who was more her dad than her biological father ever was. They may be late, but they stay. It was her mom and dad, and since she was a child, Cory and Topanga, that gives her the strength to believe in love. (Actually, it was what gave all of them strength.)

"You're going to be a great mom, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you'll love that baby more than anything in the world," swore Riley. Maya's face softened when looked into her friend's warm brown eyes and found the sincerity and assurance she needed in them. "Your baby will grow up loved and cared for. And it won't be like it was with your mother and you when you were a kid, because you have Josh, and he'll love that baby as much as he loves you. And he loves you a lot and a million times over, you know that!"

That was enough to convince Maya who was nodding as she smiled.

"And you have me, I'll love the hell out of that baby, just like how much you love my children," said Riley.

Maya chuckled. "I do love Millie very much, and I love that baby Riley number two even before I've met her."

"There's nothing to worry about, okay?" She squeezed Maya's hands again. "You'll have your parents, and my parents and grandparents. And our friends. A whole village. And you'll be so sick of us meddling and loving your child you'll want to get rid of us."

They both laughed at the exaggeration.

"Never," said Maya.

"Thunder?"

"Lightning."


	4. Chapter 4: My Brother

Hello! Sorry for the late update. I know I promised a weekly update but I had finals recently so I really had no time (or energy) to write. But yay I'm back. So this chapter's going to focus more on Josh/Cory brotherly love, maybe some Cory/Shawn. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review so you can tell me your thoughts about the chapter and/or tell me what you'd like written.

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW nor its characters.

Also, tell me if you'd prefer a Rucas or a Smarckle (or another Joshaya, that's fine too) for the next chapter.

* * *

 **How To Parent:**

 **My Brother**

* * *

"Topanga!" screamed Cory from the bottom of the steps of his apartment. "Topanga! It's time!"

He heard the shuffling of feet rush down the wooden floorboard of his stairs. "What the hell are you yelling about?"

Cory smiled from ear to ear. "It's time, Topanga!"

"For what?"

"Get the emergency bag?"

"What for?"

"My baby brotha is going to be a father! And Shawn's going to be a grandfather!" he squeaked. "Come on, Topanga! Like we practiced!"

"You mean Maya's giving birth?" gasped Topanga.

"Right," said Cory. "That too."

"I thought she wasn't due for two more weeks?"

"Well Josh just called, said Maya went into labor! Looks like we're having a baby!"

Topanga narrowed her eyes at him glaringly as she watched him scoured their study for the go-bag he had prepared a few weeks ago for the arrival of his nephew. "We already had _our_ babies. In fact, about five months ago, our baby had her baby. Again!"

"Oh, we did?" shouted Cory from their study.

"Um, hello?"

But her husband was no longer listening to her. "Come on, honey!" he called out as he reached for the door. "Shawnie's going to be a grandpa!"

Before she could say anything more he was out the door. She sighs, "Story of my life." But then a grin tugged at the ends of her lips. Still, she herself can't help the but feel overjoyed at the news that Maya is about to deliver a baby into this world, and a new addition to their ever growing family.

* * *

"Shawnie!" Cory screamed while they found Shawn and Katy outside the room number the nurse at the reception desk gave them for Maya Matthews. At the sight of his best friend, Shawn opened his arms to receive Cory's hug. "Well, how is she? How's the baby? Where's Josh?"

"Woah," chuckled Shawn as they pulled away from each other. He could tell that his best friend had just cried, the edges of his eyes red from being rubbed. Topanga meanwhile made her way to Katy whose tears can't stop flowing. "Hold your horses there, buddy. One question at a time please."

But the grin seemed to be permanently plastered on Cory's face. "So, has she given birth?" Cory asked excitedly while Katy and Topanga joined them in conversation.

Shawn nodded. "Yup. Healthy baby boy," he grinned proudly. "She's in there now with Riley and Smackle. She's resting right now. We just stepped out. Lucas accompanied Seth down to the cafeteria to buy some food since he's hungry." Seth was Shawn and Katy's nine-year old son, and Maya's half-brother.

"A boy?" Cory beamed. "Oh my god, Shawnie, we have a baby boy!"

Topanga scoffed at their exclusion, but then again she married Cory Matthews with Shawn Hunter attached to the hip (or she married Cory while he was attached to Shawn's hip, sometimes she couldn't tell).

"Oh, Cory," mused Katy who wrapped her arms around Shawn's arm, wiping another happy tear from her eyes. "They've named him Liam Hunter Matthews."

Shawn bit his lips, his eyes were starting to mist at the mention of his grandchild's name.

Cory and Topanga melted in the place. "That's such a beautiful name," gushed Topanga.

"Are you crying, Shawnie?"

"I'm not crying," Shawn denied, looking away to wipe the tears off his eyes. "I think you're crying."

"Oh, I definitely am," he said, wiping happy tears away. "I'm so happy for you, Shawn—and you too, Katy."

Shawn smiled knowingly.

"Gee, thanks, Cor," laughed Katy.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Josh said Amy and Alan are on the way down from Philly. They were supposed to come over for the week of Maya's delivery but since this was unexpected…" Shawn trailed. "And Eric called, he'll come visit after his budget meeting while Morgan was already informed by Amy."

"Where's Josh?" Cory asked looking around for signs of his baby brother.

"He's over at the nursery," answered Katy.

He smiled eagerly before looking at Topanga who gave her the nod to go look for his brother and hopefully have a peek at his new nephew.

* * *

He found Josh staring through the glass wall separating parents and visitors from the newly born infants, his blue eyes fixated on one of the cradles in the nursery. As he watched his brother absorb the moment, he can't help but feel full in his heart upon realizing just how far his baby brother had grown—from the little baby who was struggling to live, to the toddler to whom he one day predicted would find his own Topanga, to the teenager who did his best to meet everyone's expectations of him, to the college kid girls fawned over, to the man who fought for the love of his life. Now he's a father, in the same position he was more than two decades ago, looking over the new life he helped bring into this world, most likely overwhelmed.

"He's beautiful," Cory smiled, placing a supportive hand on the shoulder of his younger brother as they watched the tiny little being wrapped in a soft blue blanket through the glass window. Suddenly his overzealousness had been superseded by a sense of calm. The newly born infant had his eyes closed shut, and his fists, no bigger than a grown man's thumb, pulled toward his pink and chubby cheeks, breathing slowly and evenly.

"He's got her eyes," Josh said softly, his hands pressed against the glass, watching his son in awe. Cory could hear the contentment in his tired voice. "She did so well."

Josh isn't able to see how proudly his brother nodded in agreement. "Yes. Your wife is a strong woman."

There's tears forming in his eyes, but he doesn't even notice them with how focused he is with his son, watching every movement—a slight shift in the wrap, a hitch in the breathing, a wiggle in his nose. Josh doesn't know how he and Maya could bring such a life into this world, and he didn't know you could love someone before you could even meet them, and then know that you'd give the world to them once you do.

A nurse passed them by and noticed them watching the baby. She smiled at the sight of them, "Do you want to hold him?"

This got their attention and they turned to the nurse with eagerness in their eyes. "Can we?"

"You are the father, aren't you?"

Josh nodded and she smiled, gesturing for them to follow her inside the nursery room—it smelled of isopropyl alcohol and that new baby scent he'll come to love. They were asked to wear a cover over their clothes and to wash their hands, and also a mask over their mouths—all for the protection of the babies from outside germs or infections.

The nurse went ahead and carefully took the baby out from where it lay, making sure his head is carefully, but not tightly, positioned in her arms. She held all twenty-one inch long of the baby Matthews with one arm as she tugged his blanket around his body making sure he's properly wrapped.

She then came back to were Josh and Cory stood, by the couches in the nursery where parents could sit as they held their baby. "Here he is," she said softly.

He was even tinier up close, Josh thought, as he held out his arms hesitantly to take his son. Cory noticed the hesitance in his movements and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Josh looked over his brother with worried eyes. "What if I do it wrong?"

Cory smiled. Josh had been such a great support system to Maya over the course of her pregnancy, as it would seem that his beautiful wife had several insecurities with herself being a mother, and through it all he had always reassured her that she'll be nothing short of an amazing mother, and that everything that she's scared of and unsure of, he'd be there and they'll figure it out together. But he was so strong through it all that not a lot of people saw that he might be scared and unsure himself.

"You won't," Cory told him confidently. "Here, let me help you. Okay, hold out your arms like this—yes, that's it—and now carefully—keep the head supported. Okay, now be sure he's secure. That's it, Josh. There you go," he smiled proudly.

They can tell that the nurse was smiling through her facemask before she left them alone to spend time with the baby.

"I'm scared, Cory," Josh finally said as he carefully cradled his son in his arms in slow and small movements. "Look at him. What if I break him?"

Cory chuckled at his brother's choice of words. He peered over to the baby, rubbing its head over the small little cap he was wearing. "Oh, Josh. If all fathers were given a dime for every time they were scared they wouldn't be a good father, I'd be a millionaire by now." The comment made Josh smile softly.

"So you were scared too?" he asked in disbelief. He always held his brother at a pedestal.

"Hell yeah," he laughed, a little too loudly even, that caused the nurse to give them a look. He shot her back an apologetic look for his raised voice and choice of words. "Oh god, when Riley was born the world seemed like such a scary place all over again."

"'Cause I mean, look at him. He's so tiny, I feel like one wrong breath and he'll break. How can the world not seem scary when we know what's out there?"

"If he's anything like his parents, your son will be resilient, and grounded, and he'll be strong-willed and passionate," said Cory barely grazing the cheek of baby Matthews with the tip of his thumb.

"Everything that Maya is," Josh pointed out with a smile creeping up his lips at the mention of his wife.

Cory nodded in agreement, stepping back and sitting on the couch. "And he'll have strong heart, and be wise beyond his years, and he'll believe in the good of people instead of the bad which will make him a good person. Just like you."

Josh couldn't help but feel grateful for his brother's encouraging words. Cory always knew what to say to make him feel like he's doing good. He took the space beside Cory, sitting down on the couch as well. "So what did you do?"

Cory thought about it for a moment, thinking back to the times of long ago, and then the high school teacher shrugged. "I asked for help when I needed it. I had a lot of help too even without asking for it. From mom and dad, from my in-laws, and Shawn was there too whenever I called him for help. You're not raising this baby alone, Josh," he said with a smile. "We got your back. You and Maya."

"I guess I know who's going to bail my son out of jail when he gets into a load of trouble," joked Josh. "And he will, 'cause he's Maya's son too."

Cory scoffed. "That would be his uncle Eric."

Josh laughed along feeling like a load was lifted off his shoulder. "Not to mention his Grandpa Shawn will probably be the one to get him into trouble."

"Oh yeah, you won't even know the half of it."

"And Riley's probably going to spoil this kid to death."

"And Maya with Millie and Miranda."

"Lucas is probably going to teach him how to ride bulls."

"Oh god, don't let my nephew go to Texas."

"While Auggie will most likely get my son engaged at the age of five."

"Ah yes, those were the worst years of Topanga. Maya will probably not be as kind to his fiancée."

Josh nodded nervously, "No she won't." He then turns to take a look at his newborn infant. "He'll grow up with his crazy family, won't he? And he'll probably be more annoyed with us and all our antics, and we'll probably embarrass him in front of his friends, and Maya and Riley will scare off all his girlfriends…"

"He'll be so loved."

"You'll be so loved, my love," he whispered softly as he dips down to kiss his son on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Competition

Hello again! In honor of finishing my finals week, I give you a new chapter. So I got a 50-50 vote on a Rucas or Joshaya chapter, but I decided to do a Rucas one first since I haven't given them a full chapter yet. The next one will be a Joshaya.

So I have a few chapters in mind, and I wanted to know which one you'd prefer to have (after the next Joshaya chapter):

\- Lucas' proposal to Riley (I suppose this will tie in with this chapter)

\- The grandparents come over (can be Joshaya or Rucas or both)

\- Zay babysits

\- Josh brings Liam to the zoo

Don't worry, I plan to do all of them regardless, just a matter of which one comes first. Now I wouldn't want to keep you from reading the chapter, so there. Enjoy! Leave me your thoughts!

* * *

 **How To Parent:**

 **A Little Competition**

* * *

"Camilla," cooed Riley while they sat on the carpet of their living room. The tables were cleared to make room for a play area for the growing baby who had just learned to crawl over a few weeks ago. "Say 'ma-ma.'"

She clumsily crawled on all fours toward her stuffed elephant, ignoring Riley, making babbling sounds as she traversed the distance. Her pudgy arms grabbed her toy as she fell forward, losing her balance, and her father reacts quickly to grab her and put the baby girl on his lap, soothing her by gently rubbing her back.

"Say 'da-da,' my princess," insisted Lucas playfully tugging the baby's arms as if making her dance. She smiles at her father's antics, a slight drool falling down the side of her small pink lips—oh, how she has already won over her father's heart, her smile was just like her mom's, a spitting image she'll become as she grows up. "Da-da."

It became a little competition to them—their baby's firsts. To whom does she smile to first? Who's the first one who makes her laugh? Who does she crawl to? It has become a fun game of sorts between them, a little secret they wouldn't tell their friends (but they would, behind each other's back, because they'll never admit that the other parent is their child's favorite).

Riley frowns from her she sat, inching closer to her fiancé and their daughter. She lightly slapped Lucas' arm, the diamond ring on her left hand reflecting the sunlight passing through their window. Lucas proposed to Riley before she could tell him she's pregnant, wanting to make sure she knows just how much he loves her even if he might need to be away for a while. When he found out she's pregnant, they decided that he should still take the job in Texas because the pay is good and they'll soon need the money, and that they'll figure it out, they promise. But six months later he was knocking on her doorstep saying he can't be apart from her—from them—any longer. They hold off the wedding until their baby is born and until they settle into their new lives as parents.

"Lucas! Stop hijacking me," she frowned, and then she turned to look at her daughter. "Camilla, say 'ma-ma'."

"Da-da," urged Lucas making funny faces in front of their daughter. She smiled and laughed as her father did so, and how her laughter filled their hearts.

"That's not fair, you can make her laugh like that," huffed Riley, leaning against the sofa, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"She's going to grow up a daddy's girl, aren't you, Camilla?" Lucas said in a singsong voice. "Yes, your are, right? My darling, Camilla."

"Oh, Camilla," said Riley sweetly, articulating each syllable slowly. "Your father's going to be worse than Granddad Cory, baby. He's going to scare off all the boys because he's going to be scared of his own shadow. Just like how your granddad was scared of your dada when he started coming around the house."

"Don't believe mommy, my darling," said Lucas, holding their daughter under her arms, and raising her slightly to play with her, her tiny little hands grabbing her little elephant as best she could. "No one's going to be worse than Granddad Cory. And daddy's shadow is just fine."

"That is so not true," laughed Riley as Lucas placed their daughter back on his lap. She grabbed the toy elephant again which she dropped when Lucas raised her. "You snuck into my room. A lot. Remember?"

Lucas feigned offense. "And so did Farkle and Maya, and Zay!"

"No, Zay used the front door and ate my cereal."

"Oh yeah, he did."

Riley laughed at the memory. "And you took my virtue at senior prom, remember?"

"Riley!" hushed Lucas, placing a hand over one of Camilla's ears. "The baby's ears!" But Riley just laughed at her fiancé's antics, clearly the baby was too young even process her words, let alone, apparently, say mama or dada. "And you make it sound like I stole it from you, or something. If I remember correctly, you were just as complicit and you very much enjoyed whatever we did that night."

"Yeah, after like the first two tries," mocked Riley.

Lucas frowned. "Okay, now you're just being mean."

Riley rolled her eyes while her fiancé was trying to be cute, reaching a hand out to tickle her, but she refused to give in. "Stop that," she hushed, trying to keep herself from laughing because Lucas knew how to push her buttons. "And let's not forget how you sneak into my dorm room when my room mate leaves, because let's admit it, you don't visit just to say hello or eat from my Cheetos stash."

Lucas grinned as the nights in their dorm rooms flooded his brain. "Oh, but who texts me to come over her dorm room, huh?"

The brunette returned the grin, equally mischievous. "Well, whoever she was, she probably had great nights to remember college by," she said, her voice trying to sound innocent. "But, sweetheart, let's not forget that you impregnated me before we even graduated college."

"Oh, my love," replied Lucas with the same annoyingly sweet tone. "But your father got your mother pregnant even earlier than we did. So really, my shadow is probably not as scary as your father's."

Riley laughed. "Oh my god. Our daughter might get pregnant just right after graduation, isn't she? I mean, there's my mom and then me!"

Lucas' eyes widened in defiance. "Oh, no. No, no no. Not going to happen," he said, pulling his daughter closer to his chest while she continued to blow bubbles with her saliva without a care in the world. "Camilla's not getting anywhere near boys until she's twenty-five. Oh, no, no, no. No boy is going to touch my precious little daughter, Riles. Nu-uh. I'm going to get a shot gun."

Riley sighed, rolling her eyes. "Give me her," she said carefully taking her daughter from her fiancé's grip and putting the little baby in her lap, rubbing the soft skin of the child's small arms with her thumb as she kept her baby bouncing on her lap. "You're being ridiculous. You might as well buy her a chastity belt."

Lucas' face lit up. "They still make those?"

Riley glared at him.

Lucas raised his hands in defense. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Stop being so paranoid," said Riley. "We should just enjoy the moments we have while she's growing up and before we have to entrust her to the world, because we don't know how fast that will fly."

Lucas sighed, giving his fiancée a small smile. "You're right. They will only be this small and this reliant on us for a short time. I guess now we know what our parents felt when we were growing up before their eyes," Lucas contemplated. "But still, she's going no where near boys until she's twenty five."

Riley laughed at the fact that the dirty blonde just wouldn't let it go. "Okay, daddy," she mocked, her voice octaves higher as if she was babbling like a baby. "Camilla's not going anywhere near boys," she teased. "At least none that you'll ever know or see. Because I'm going to be a sneaky kid, and I'm going to learn from the best godmother in the world."

"Oh god," groaned Lucas. "I almost forgot she's part of our daughter's life."

"Oh, stop it. You know that Maya will love her like her own!"

He sighed. "Yes, I know that. Shortstack will for sure. At least we have Farkle too, maybe our daughter will be a genius like his godfather."

"Well," she grinned, holding up her daughter to her face. "If she's going to be a genius, she might as well start now," said Riley. "Say 'ma-ma.'"

"Oh no, you're not going to one-up me," chuckled Lucas, who going to sit behind the brunette on the couch, slouching down to meet Camilla at eye level, making sure he's also in full view of his daughter. He was starting to make funny faces, causing the young infant to change her gaze to her father. "Say 'da-da,' Camilla. Da-da."

"Camilla," called Riley, finding her daughter's beautiful hazel orbs. "Ma-ma. Camilla, say 'ma-ma,' you can do it."

"Camilla, don't listen to mommy," teased Lucas. "Da-da will be your first love. Say 'da-da,' Camilla."

The baby laughed, little bubble forming on the edges of her lips as she sucked her thumb. "Mmm," she made a sound. "Mmm, mi."

Riley smiled widely, hearing her daughter form syllables. "What's that, baby? Ma-ma?"

"No, Camilla," begged Lucas.

Riley raised her from her lap, bouncing her up lightly while she continued to smile. This made the tiny human laugh some more. "Mmm-ma, come on, baby Camilla. Mmm-ma."

"Mmm," the baby pursed her lips. "Mi."

"Ma," corrected Riley.

"No, da-da."

"Mi," laughed the little girl. "Ee."

"What's that?" asked Lucas. "What did she say?"

"Mi-ee?" Riley turned around to meet Lucas' eyes. "That's what I heard."

"Camilla, what was that, my princess?"

"Mi," she spouted.

"Mama," insisted Riley.

"Mi-ee."

"Ma-ma."

"Da-da," Lucas tried to get into the mix.

"Mi-ee," said Camilla.

"What's Mi-ee, Camilla?" asked Riley.

"Wait, Riley," said Lucas, a realization starts to hit him. "I think she's trying to say her name."

"Hm?" Riley's eyes widened. "Camilla, say Ca—"

"Mmm," she mumbles.

"Mil—"

"Mmm-mi."

"La," Riley finished.

"Ee."

"Camilla," said Lucas.

"Mi-ee," smiled the baby.

They both gasped with pride. "Millie?"

"Mi-ee," the child insisted. "Mi-ee."

"Millie," said Riley softly, her eyes staring at her daughter's lovingly. "That's right, darling. That's your name."

Lucas' body relaxed, feeling as if his heart muttered with every utterance his daughter made. "She likes the name 'Millie'."

"Do you like to be called 'Millie,' Camilla?" cooed Riley, holding her up to touch her nose with her daughter's tiny one. "You like the name 'Millie'?"

"Mi-ee," smiled the little bundle of joy.

"Okay then," decided Lucas. "Camilla Hope Friar, from now on we will call you 'Millie', do you like that?"

She smiled that million-dollar smiled that tugged at the hearts of her parents, the smile they knew would break so many hearts in the future. But right now, at this very moment, this was their moment with their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's The Boss

I am back! Hello. Thank you to every single one who reviewed and voted. I really appreciate it when you guys tell me what you think, it inspires me and keeps me going.

So the votes are in, next chapter will be about the grandparents visiting (most likely Joshaya, but might have some Rucas in it, let's see how it goes).I promise that the one after that is a Rucas chapter. But for now I hope you enjoy this one! However, I apologize in advance if there are a lot of grammatical errors. I am posting this right after I finished writing it in one go.

Also, what do you guys think about me writing a chaptered high school GMW fic (obviously it's going to be Joshaya and Rucas)?

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or any of its characters.

* * *

 **How To Parent**

 **Who's The Boss**

* * *

He's doing the dishes while she wipes them—it's how they shares the chores at home—and she'll never tell him but she loves this part of the night, when Liam is already put to bed, and Joey (that's her nickname) is sound asleep, and they can do their work around the house in peace. It's the only time they can because after dinner is when Liam wants to squeeze in some play time with his dad while Maya holds their eight-month old in her lap as they watch the boys, and this is their way of tiring them up for bedtime.

The brunette finished first, and there's still a couple more she needed to dry up when he removed his gloves and his 'husband-material' apron, and snaked his arms around her small waist (he almost can't believe there used to be a small human being inside her stomach just barely a year ago), and nuzzled his face onto the crook of her neck.

He took in her scent—lavender, just like her favorite body wash—and gave her small featherlike kisses along her neck telling her what he needed without the use of words. Josh can feel how his actions made the hair on her neck stand, and it made him smile against her skin.

A chuckle fell from her lips. "I'm not done," she chided. It only makes him pull her tighter against him.

"Just leave it out to dry," he whispered.

"Josh," she hissed, pretending she's annoyed.

But he knows her well, and even if he can't see her, he knows she's grinning right now.

"It's been four days," he argued.

To tease her some more, he slipped one hand under her favorite grey NYU shirt—it was technically his—and let his fingers explore her bare stomach, as they have done many times before. He can feel her breath hitch at his touch, and he kissed her under her ear (her weak spot), finally making her turn to face him with narrowed eyes and a furrowed pair of brows.

"I'm not going to finish my chores if you keep doing that, honey."

Pressing against her, making her lean against the counter, he held her waist, one hand still under her shirt gently rubbing her skin with his thumb. "It's not like you'll get grounded for it," he said, pressing his lips against hers.

She grinned against his lips, "And I thought you grew up in the more functional household."

But she wasn't actually resisting, proven by the fact that she kisses him back, and she's the one that deepens it. He helped get into a more comfortable position when he lifted her so she's able to sit by the edge of the counter. Her hands moved to wrap themselves around his neck, letting her fingers dig into his hair. Their gentle and rhythmic kissing soon moves into a eager pace, until they had to pull apart for breath. But his lips don't leave her skin for long when he started kissing her neck.

Suddenly her breathing is rushed, and she stifled a moan that wants to escape from her lips when he nipping at her collar bone at the same time his fingers teasing the waistband of her leggings. She feels a little flushed because of his movements, and she knows they have to take this to their room now but then—

"Ew," muttered their toddler. "That's gross."

Josh and Maya immediately part their lips from each other, finding their son peeking from the end of the counter that's still half his size taller dressed in his dinosaur printed pajamas and carrying his favorite T-rex stuff toy like the security blanket it was.

"Liam, I thought we said bedtime a while ago," reminded Josh, still trying to even out his breathing and still quite distracted by the blonde in front of him.

But Maya—still a little flushed—chose to entertain her son. "What's gross?"

"You and daddy kissing," he answered truthfully, taking a step away from the counter so that now he's in full view of his parents.

Maya ignored how Josh buried his face on her shoulder, groaning at the interruption. "Why is daddy and mommy kissing gross?"

"Because Bobby says so," Liam said. "He saw his mommy and daddy kissing too. He said it was gross to kiss girls."

"Who's Bobby?" questioned an annoyed Josh.

"My friend at school."

Maya slightly pushed Josh forward, twisting her body a little so that she's facing her son while still between her husband's arms.

"Well, you can tell Bobby that it's not supposed to be gross because mommy loves daddy," Maya reasoned, giving the tiny brunette a warm smile.

Liam frowned, rocking back on his heels. "More than me?"

Maya tried to keep herself from chuckling, and she heard Josh sigh, one hand brushing through his brown locks.

"Never more than you, baby."

She can see his face light up at her declaration. "Promise?"

"I promise," she assured the little boy. "Now, go back to your room and mommy will come tuck you in again."

"Just so you know, your mommy tells that to me to!" And immediately he flinched from a slap he received from his wife. "Ow."

"Are you seriously competing with a toddler over affection?" hissed Maya, out of the corner of her eye she watched as her son kept walking toward his room. "What are you? Five?"

When he's gone, Josh finally said, "So now I'm like what? Your fourth favorite Matthews?"

She glared at him, "Somewhere along that rank."

"Your son should know that he'll probably always stay second to Riley," he said as she got down from the counter. "And you should know that he also asks me if I love him more than you."

She raised a perfectly shaped brow. "And what do you tell him?"

"What do you think?"

Maya grinned. "You shouldn't lie to kids."

"What do you mean?" he feigned innocence.

"You love me most," she declared confidently.

He rolled his eyes, closing the distance between them as he whispered, "And it's been four days, Maya. Can we please go to our room?"

She slapped him playfully on the chest. "I have to tuck Liam in."

He groaned in frustration, pulling away from her. "You do know you're raising a dictator, right? We're letting a four-year old dictate our lives. Do you know that one in four households are dictated by a toddler, and that is one of the biggest causes of a broken marriage?"

Now she rolled her eyes. "Okay, first, you're making that up. There is no such statistic. And second, Liam's not the boss. He only thinks he's the boss. The real boss is me."

"Did Topanga teach you that?"

"Riley and I learned from the best."

He sighed. "You're really making this difficult for me."

She started walking toward the living room on her way to their children's bedroom when she's reminded of the other chores she needed to finish. "Oh, and can you finish up on the dishes. And don't forget to make sure the door is locked and there's water on the fridge."

"You're not the boss of me," he declared.

"I am if you want to get some tonight, Matthews," and she doesn't stick around to see his reaction, following her son to the room.

When she reached the room he shared with his little sister, who was sound asleep in her crib, she caught him peeking through his blue space-themed comforter, eagerly waiting for her to come. The room is decorated with little glow-in-the dark stars on the ceiling, and her hand-painted walls, half of which were drawings of her son's favorite things—dinosaurs and spaceships—and the other half with sunflowers and stars.

"You should be sleeping, Liam," said Maya as she sat on the space beside her on the child-size bed.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked yawning, in a tone that told her that's probably why he went to the kitchen earlier.

She nodded at him, smiling. "Of course, baby. I will tell your daddy to make pancakes tomorrow."

"Can he shape it like a dinosaur?"

She laughed. "Yes, he definitely can. Now, please sleep, Liam."

Obeying, he closed his eyes, snuggling into the comfort of his blanket and pillow. She leaves him a peck on his cheek and he made a scrunched face that looks too much like his father—genes cannot lie, she told herself.

"I love you," she whispered.

"To the moon and back?" he softly asked, eyes shut closed.

"And a million times over."

Liam smiled and lets himself drift into slumber. Before she left their room she looks over her daughter's crib, and her calm breathing makes all of her exhaustion from that day go away. She reached out to rub her puffy cheek gently with her index finger, smiling when the baby makes a little wiggle.

Johanna Hart Matthews.

That was the name they gave her, for she is the grace that was given to them,

When she made sure they're okay, she shuts the door, leaving only a small opening, and finally made her way to the master bedroom where her husband was checking something on his phone, shirtless. When she closed their door, locking it, he looked up to her and there was a grin on his face.

"What took you so long?"

She rolled her eyes, taking her shirt off and discarding it on the floor as she walked toward her husband. He gave her a curious look, and she answers by taking off her leggings before straddling him.

"You said it's been four days," she answered, her voice low and silky.

He doesn't need anymore prodding because, as they both are aware, it's been four days. She started kissing him while his hands run through her bare skin, unhooking the back of her bra when his fingers touches the fabric. The same is easily discarded to the floor when he turned her towards the bed, making her lie down on her back while he's towering over her small frame.

Her legs wrap around his waist and their bodies move in synchronicity, eager and passionate for each other. He lets his weight put pressure upon her, and his mouth moves from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck, trailing down south. Her moans excite him and he's ready to remove his remaining pieces of clothing when—

A loud cry can be heard from the baby monitor.

They both stop what they're doing, hands frozen in place on bare skin, lips cutting its trail short. Josh closed his eyes, letting his head fall upon her stomach. "Four days," he groaned. "Four days."

Maya was still struggling to catch her breath. "This is so not healthy for our sex life."

He gives a light peck to her tummy. "You're wrong, you know."

"About what?"

Josh lifted his head ever so slight to meet his wife's blue gaze. "She's the boss, apparently."

She let out a breathless laugh, putting her head back onto the pillow. "It's your turn."

"I don't think our children wants their daddy to get some. Joey is turning out to be a dictator, isn't she? I think they get it from your side of the family."

"Oh stop being overdramatic and get up."

He rolled over to her side, sighing. "I'd really appreciate it if you take this one."

Using her elbows, she pulled herself up to see his face, giving him a questioning look.

"I'm not exactly in a condition to go to our children's room."

She narrowed her eyes questioningly until she saw what he meant.

"Fine," she huffed. Standing up and walking toward her earlier discarded shirt. "But when I put her down to sleep, I expect you to be awake. It's been four days after all."


End file.
